


... But Satisfaction Brought it Back

by Birdfluff



Series: I'll Meet You At The Old Motel [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: After venturing towards the BLU base on multiple occasions to see the BLU doctor outside the battlefield, RED Scout finally gains the courage to ask him on a date to be met with bittersweet results.





	... But Satisfaction Brought it Back

In continuation of Curiousity Killed the Cat

The lab of the BLU Medic was quiet, sans the cooing of his pigeons flocking around the doctor for treats.

“Yes, yes, everyone gets a turn. Ach-- Archimedes! Don't be so stingy! Let your brothers have some--” a rapt at his window withdrew his attention from his birds. He looked up to see a beaming Scout in a red shirt. Fear was only in his core for a second before relaxing and rolling his eyes. With a dove on each shoulder, he sauntered towards the window and opened it up.

He rested an elbow on the sill, “For a moment, I thought you were going to do something cheesy like you usually do, recite Shakespear until I opened the window or something.”

Scout shook himself out of his trance, “I can if you want me to,” he said with a wink.

Medic snorted, “I'm undecided if it would be better or worse than you playing Tom Jones a few nights ago.”

His face flushed at that, possibly reminiscing the kiss he got from that. The boy was too cute for his own good. “Ah-heh, y-yeah...”

“So, what is the reason for the trip this time?”

“Oh! Uh... I-I was wondering, if you'd like to... to uh, go on a date? This weekend? Saturday? If-if you ain't busy or anything.”

He mulled over the occasion, “I believe it is possible. What did you have in mind?”

“... Dinner?”

He prodded again when the pause continued, “Dinner at where, Scout?”

“This uh... pub, I know?” He put his hands up in defense, “Look, I know that probably sounds real gross to you but-but hear me out! It's-- It'll be easier for us to you know, be ourselves, no one will care there. I-I want you to have fun, you know?”

The field medic hummed, “I see... Just out of curiosity, do any of your teammates frequent the pub?”

“Not that I know, it's kind of new.”

“Hmph... I accept.”

“I-- Really?”

“Ja, am I driving to it?”

His face developed another shade of pink, “Y-yeah... I'll, I'll give ya directions while we're driving.”

Medic smirked, “So you're meeting me here then?”

“Yeah...” Scout rubbed his neck, “Sorry, it ain't really romantic.”

“As long as we don't end up as a tragedy, I'm fine with it.”

“I'll... see you Saturday night then?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, eight?”

“Sounds good.”

His smile grew in the most adorable fashion, “... Cool. I'll-I'll see you then.”

“Auf Weidersehen. I'll be waiting for you.”

Scout felt his heart flop, “Okaaayy~ Seee youuuu...”

The doctor merely shook his head at the daydreaming batter jogging away as he closed the window.

~~~

At eight, he heard the same four beat knock at his window, signaling him outside. The BLU Medic double checked himself before leaving his lab. Wallet, check. Hair, combed. Feathers, off his new pressed clothes. Car keys, check. He was set.

Once he exited the base, he carefully looked around for any sign of BLU Scout who occasionally took nightly jogs. He quietly let out a breath of air, he didn't know he was holding and advanced towards his van. He expected his Scout to be--

“Hey there, sweetheart.” There he is. He had been hiding on the other side of the van--

Medic did a double take.

The boy... cleaned up nicely. He wasn't horribly informal, like Medic feared. He looked casual enough for a night date, dressed in black with a red shirt, he still had his dogtags around his neck that Medic always had the urge to pull on to bring him to his lips.

He ignored that urge again, especially because of the look RED Scout was giving him.

“Am I getting some tonight?” He waggled his eyebrows, leaning against the van's trunk.

“Don't push your luck. We haven't started the date yet.”

He snapped his fingers and pointed at him, “Say no more.”

Medic shook his head and withdrew the keys, “Shall we get going then?”

~~~

They had been driving for at least twenty minutes with Scout prattling on in his ear to only interrupt himself to say directions, “And so I cornered him, right? I can tell he was sca--Oh, take a right up here-- Scared shitless, he had to be, I mean it's me, you know. I am a terror on the battlefield, you've seen me.”

Medic hummed in affirmation.

“Yeah, of course, you have! Ah, hang here for a bit and then it should be coming up on the right-- There! Turn here.” Scout smiled at the building and waved towards it, “Taadaaaaa!”

The doctor parked and looked at it. It was indeed a normal bar with most of the building being windows, Scout was true to his word. Medic felt a little guilty to think he was being duped into going somewhere else. He wagered a smile, “I'm impressed.”

“Wh- you are??”

“Yes, it's not flashy like I expected.”

Scout puffed out his chest, “Hey, I can have multiple tastes.”

“Yes, yes. Shall we go in?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah.”

Medic had low expectations to begin with, but now he noted that they needed to be higher next time Scout offered a date. The bar was nice and modest and did not hesitate to have moody lights. There wasn't any drunk yelling.

The doctor hummed in approval.

Scout grinned at that. He was getting used to differentiating all of the field medic's hums. Leaning forward, he proposed, “Do I get brownie points?”

“Definitely.”

Scout straightened up and patted the nonexistent dust off his shoulders, obviously pleased with himself. He gestured a hand over to the bar in a dramatic form, “Would you like to sit on the high stools?”

Medic bit back a snarky comment about height and played along, bowing slightly, “Of course.”

~~~

Medic knew that the batter was a lightweight, from his height and lack of firm muscles, it was clear and proven that he just needed a glass of wine in order to be drunk.The field medic decided to have the runner keep his stomach occupied with a sandwich just in case. Meanwhile, the doctor himself ordered beer. That seemed to impress the boy but not enough to inquire about it.

Scout lost track of himself as he listened to his date's lengthy story about something about some patient. He was listening, but it was mostly the sound of his voice than his words. Ok, maybe, he was listening. Medic just said something about ripping intestines out of someone's back. Boy, he felt lightheaded.

“And then this a--... Scout?” Blush crept up his face at the sight of the batter's rather lovestruck countenance. Smiling stupidly, drooping eyelids, holding his head up with his hand, breathing deeply. His face was flushed from the alcohol.

The batter blinked, “I'm fine, I'm fine, keep--keep going.”

“Are you sure? You look incredibly drunk.”

“Sorry, you're just... I love how you talk. You're beautiful.”

Medic took a quick swig from his drink, causing the runner to bark and cough with laughter. “Hush. I... Thank you. Scout. You're sweet.”

“You're sweet too, you know?” he whirled his empty glass of wine, “You're tolerating me.”

“I am not tolerating you.” The doctor had to choke back a laugh as Scout vainly drank from the said glass, “I am enjoying your company.”

Scout straightened up at that. “Y-you you... you--you are?”

“Of course. What isn't there to enjoy?”

He swallowed hard, “You... you really mean that?”

“Yes, Scout.”

He slowly smiled a genuine really sweet grin that Medic wanted to kiss as Scout squirmed in his seat, “... Thanks, doc. Do you want another drink?”

The batter had never seen such a pure grin on the field medic's lips, “I think you've had enough.”

“Ohh... okay.”

“Do you still want to do something tonight?”

“I don't know, you?”

Medic jumped up, “Scout!”

“What?? What did I say?” His raw confusion was shot from realization a second later, “Oh. I... I didn't mean it like THAT, doc.”

Medic swallowed the last few drops from his cup.

“I'm sorry, I meant for like, did you have anything... you wanted to do? I mean, I'm up for whatever as long as I get to be with you.”

“... Let's get you something to eat first.”

“I have been eating though, been doing what you told me to do.”

Oh. That’s right. Even though it was a small buzz, Medic was surprised he forgot such a small thing. “And you're still tipsy?”

“A little bit? I'll be fine.”

“Hm,” Medic's gaze roamed about him, as he withdrew to think. He had some medicine in his cabinet, that could bring the boy out of his haze... before Scout thinks of doing unsaltery things.

Scout shuddered, “Y-you know... I kinda like that.”

“Like what?”

“You looking at me like that.”

Alright, if this is genuinely how he acts while drunk, Medic felt like he didn't have much to worry about.

“Either way, we need to get you out of that haze before we do anything.” He ordered and handed him a bottled water, “Drink this as I drive us back to the base.”

“Oh-- I'll- I'll be fine, doc.”

“Somehow, I don't believe that.” Medic took his hand, helping him off the stool. The batter managed to stand up, only swaying slightly. “Can you walk?”

“I think so. How come you're fucking sober as a tac.”

Nevertheless, Medic let him walk in front of him just in case he took a tumble, “Heh, it takes me quite a lot to get drunk.”

“Now, I feel bad.”

“Nein, don't be.” He gently petted the runner's head, which the boy leaned into enough that he stumbled forward. Medic couldn't restrain his giggle that time. “Careful!”

“Sorry...”

“There's nothing to be sorry for, Scout.” Medic opened the door for him, since the runner was having trouble with perception at the moment.

Scout trudged towards the van but stopped looking at the doctor, “Can we make out in your car?”

“No. People will still see us.”

“W-”

“No.”

Scout pouted, “You don't know what I was going to say!”

“Oh, I think I know you well enough that I do know what you were going to say.”

Medic watched in amusement as the runner's face grew a bright pink. Scout quickly swallowed a mouthful of water.

~~~

Scout appeared to be sobering up on their drive back to BLU base as he was talking more, “And yeah that's-- wait, it just occurred to me.”

“What did?”

“What are we doin' exactly?”

“What do you-- oh,” Medic drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, “I... don't know?”

“Well, I know we can't just end out date like this, you know?”

He didn't have to look to see the sultry grin on the boy's face. Medic exhaled through his nose. Eventually, they arrived at the BLU base and the doctor put the van in park. He looked at the impatient Scout.

“You can't wait, can you?”

“No.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Medic smirked, “I don't know.”

“What? If you've got some idea that's better than sex, I'm all ears.”

The doctor shrugged, “I don't know.”

“You're up to something.”

“Maybe.”

“Y-... You're fucking making me wait, aren't you?”

“I do love to watch you squirm.”

“Fucking--Can we at least make out, if you're gonna make me freaking wait?”

Teasingly, the field medic mulled it over long enough for Scout to talk from irritation. When he opened his mouth, Medic grabbed him by his dogtags and pulled his lips upon him, using the opportunity to sneak his tongue in as well. Soon, Scout was on his lap, cramming himself as close as he could physically get to the doctor as they exchanged tongues. Medic had his dogtags curled around his fingers, caressing his neck as his other hand slid down to the batter's thigh just to tease him more.

Scout whined when the doctor's lips withdrew from his only to melt and shiver as his lips met his neck. His back met the steering wheel and the horn briefly cut in. The two of them froze. They gazed at each other, sharing the same thoughts.

Neither could leave.

That is until an idea popped into the doctor's head.

“Would you like to finish this inside?”

Scout blinked,“Sure, but... what are you thinking, doc?”

His heart flopped at the wicked grin on his lips as he watched the field medic reach into the backseat and pull out an empty body bag.

“You sick bastard, I'm in-- I hope you washed this.”

“Who do you take me for, liebling?”

“Just asking.” He left at that and managed, with the help of Medic, to get himself inside the body bag.

“Do I have to ask you to not say a peep?” Medic asked as he zipped up the bag and left a small gap open for the batter to breath.

Scout made a peeping noise in retaliation that Medic snorted at. He lifted the bag after opening the car door and made his way inside.

Thankfully, although, most of the mercenaries were up, Medic managed to not get into traffic with a teammate, inquiring about the bag. It was easy for him to lie, however, many would be too disgusted to ask to look inside. Medic's nightly journeys were becoming less odd and more concerning to the mercs of where he's been killing to get body parts.

He whistled as he walked to his lab, pulling out his keys and flipping through them before he got to the door. Once opened, he minded the body bag since he could not mindlessly let it clash with the door this time.

He made sure to lock the door, he couldn't chance anyone coming in and seeing something that shouldn't be seen.

Medic walked to his surgery table, plopped the bag down, and unzipped the top. Scout's torso popped out with flair, “TADA!”

“Hush..!” He couldn't help smiling, “you're adorable.”

The runner ripped the body bag off of the rest of his body and dropped down from the surgery table, “So... What now?”

“Well... we can do a number of things,” Medic let a hand slide from the batter's cheek to under the his chin, having him completely melt at the touch. “As long you keep quiet.”

Suddenly, Scout had a wicked grin on his face, slipping his hands to the doctor's waist, “I think you should be telling yourself that, doc.”

He wasn't going to let Medic reply with a snarky comeback, as he landed on his mark and worked downwards to his neck. Scout had a persuasive mouth when it came to skin instead of words, but Medic would only admit that in his own mind. The runner pushed himself against the doctor, half hoping to force him down onto the floor and the other half to just incase himself in his smell and raw warmth again. Scout only happened to waver the field medic slightly but it was enough that he could tuck a leg in between his.

Losing themselves in each other was easy after their lips met and honed in with tongues lavishing in the mix. Scout drank in every sound Medic made and rapt in the doctor's touch delving below his belt. The batter drew blood from his tongue when he was roughly sandwiched in between the surgery table and the grind of the field medic’s waist against his own.

~~~

_Knock knock knock_

The rapture abruptly halted, and Scout found himself underneath Medic's desk. He sat there in a daze, his mind lingering on how sore he felt around his neck and waist in a rather savory fashion. He finally realized how uncomfortably tight he felt. He quickly thought against undoing his belt buckle and zipper on his pants. He had no idea who was at the door… Fuck, they were getting loud, weren’t they? He couldn’t count, and he rather not, how many times the BLU doctor had to stifle his moaning.

“Yes--! I'll be right with you!” Medic frantically put on and buttoned up his lab coat to hide his bare chest. Before he unlocked the door, he saw the RED shirt underneath the surgery table and stuffed it in one of his giant pockets.

Medic had the door ajar enough to poke his head out, to not show how messed up his lab was due to...

“Oh! Engie!” He put on a cheery smile, “Yes, is there, ah, something I can do for you?”

“Yeah, I heard a real ruckus as I was walking by here. Is everything alright in there--? Dear god, you look like a beet!”

Medic briefly touched his flushed face, “W-well, I guess I was just ah-- what... all did you hear?”

“It sounded like you were moving furniture.”

The doctor bit back a sigh of relief, “I-I was having a little, ah, trouble with a—mm, patient. He wasn't quite dead… which is good! But ah… a bit feisty.”

“Yea, I can see he took a bite out of you too--” Engie squinted at Medic's neck, “Hold on… What--?”

In a panic, Medic backed off into his lab, eager to close the door, “Engie, while I appreciate your concern, I am fine! Healthy as ever and he is waking back up so I will need to go back to my work. Guten Nacht!” Medic fiddled with the key in the lock.

There was a moment of stillness. He could hear Engineer sigh on the other side, “... Good night then?”

The doctor waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and finally let out relieved exhale. Absentmindedly, he touched his moist neck, feeling every hard bit Scout gave him.

“He's gone, Scout.”

The batter climbed up out of the desk. Medic mentally kicked himself for immediately noticing that his belt was undone. “That... was way too close.”

“Indeed... perhaps, we should have continued in the car.”

“I don't know. Your Sniper could have seen us.”

“... True. Ach... I told you this was dangerous, Scou--”

“Hey, hey, hey, we made it this far, right? I mean, our pants _were_ nearly off...”

Medic steadfastly kept his eyes on the runner’s face at that comment. “Yes, well, where would you suggest then?”

“I don't know, you have a bedroom, right?”

“Yes but how will that be better?”

“Well,” Scout rubbed his neck, “It's smaller than this, right? We can just... be on the bed? We were probably being loud too so kind of have to be... yeah...” Scout immediately doubted his own plan as he looked around the lab. The desk seemed to have taken most of the beating, having been moved five feet to the left and down towards to door and any if all papers had fallen onto the floor. “Should I just go? It's dangerous, like you said.”

The gears were set in motion in the doctor's head. “... I think it is best for you to go, however... Next time? How about we try a motel?”

Scout perked up, “I'd like that, yeah.”

“It's settled then, but first.” Medic withdrew the RED shirt from his pocket and handed it over.

For a moment, the batter seemed disappointed as he took his shirt, “Oh, thanks...”

“And also this...” The field medic stepped in and gently kissed his lips. He looked him over again. Bite marks climbed from his shoulders and neck to his jaw and lips. Medic felt uncomfortably warm from embarrassment, “Mein Gott, I was rough on you.”

Scout's eyes fluttered and he shook his head to ease himself out of his trance. “Y-yeah but I mean… It was hot, though.”

“... You best get going.”

“Oh, r-right, yeah... Window?”

“Ja.” Medic watched him open the window above his head, swing his legs over the frame, and hopped onto the dusty ground only a few feet below him.

The doctor stuck his head out, “Bitte, be careful on your way back.”

“Pfff, I'm always careful, doc.”

“Clearly not in battle.”

“Shut up... G'night, doc.”

“Guten Nac--” His breath got caught in his throat. A blue dot hovered over the RED runner's head.

Scout recognized that face. He had seen it any time the BLU's teammate he was running over to heal got head shot before he could activate the medibeam.

Scout bolted.

Gunfire did not ring out. The base hung silent. Medic watched the batter run for his life before the doctor found where the blue dot had landed. It was in between his eyes. He looked towards where the camper van sat, his mind wandering. How long had he been waiting? What all did he see?

Why didn't he take the shot?

Slowly, Medic withdrew back into his lab, neglecting to close the window. After looking over the tool table, he grabbed his saw, and he marched out of the room and down the hall.

Since he was thinking about it, Medic was in need of new organs...


End file.
